At the Station
by AmzyD
Summary: James. The memory of him brings a smile to your lips. It makes your stomach twist nervously and a bout of butterflies erupts through you. L/J Oneshot


**A/N: Oneshots are bursting out of me at full speed at the moment. Please let me know how I did :) love hate, whatever, just let me know xx**

The windows of the train are ice cold, but your face rests on it, your breath steaming it up as hot meets cold. You are in your own little compartment, alone with only your thoughts.

You watch as the hills go by, the higher you go the more green grass changes to white, residues of snow that has stayed there since it snowed the entire week of Christmas. You pass an area of evergreen trees, lined up in rows, covered in a blanket of thick white snow. You stare in awe as the sun glistens of the tops of the trees, reflecting, refracting.

You lean your head back onto the head rest and close your eyes. A smile spreads over your face as you move your hand to your neck where there is a simply _beautiful _necklace. It is simple, elegant, crystal and probably cost a bomb.

Your mind wanders to the events of the past week; going home for Christmas, celebrating Petunia's engagement, receiving that _stunning _necklace from James.

James. The memory of him brings a smile to your lips. It makes your stomach twist nervously and a bout of butterflies erupts through you.

You remember his soft touch, as he wiped away your tears that day he found you crying. You remember how he brought you a blanket and pillow every time you fell asleep in your joint common rooms. How when you woke up, your homework was in a neat pile, and there was always a list of things to include in your transfiguration essay.

It is the little things you remember. The way he laughs merrily at a joke you crack that isn't even funny, the way he looks seriously at you and tells you how lucky he is to have you in his life.

He does so much for you, and you realised that so late.

Your smile falters slightly; what if it is too late? What if he does enjoy having you in his life, but as a friend?

Your hand moves toward the necklace and you grasp the pendant firmly. _No. _You won't let him wait any longer; you won't put him through that for another whole term.

You change into your uniform as you begin to see that you are entering the familiar village of Hogsmeade, little grey houses lined up crookedly on the train's path.

You get off the train and immediately start weaving through the crowds.

You owled him to be here, you knew he would be.

And then, you spot him. He's leaning against a wall, hands folded across his chest. He too is scanning the crowds, searching for you.

Then your eyes meet his from across the platform and your breath is knocked out of you again. The people carry on rushing past, but you have come to a standstill. Then you both break into wide grins. You both move towards each other, meeting in the middle.

You immediately jump into his arms giving him the most enormous hug you could muster.

He looks equally as happy as he is shocked when he pulls away. You throw a bright smile at him and he notices the pendant glistening on your neck.

His face immediately brightens up maybe _ten _notches. You burst inwardly at his reaction.

So you say your hi's and thank him ever so much for the gorgeous necklace that rests on your neck. He shrugs saying it was nothing, but you can _sense _the happiness bouncing off him.

Before he can argue, if he would even argue, you grab his hand in yours as you began to walk toward the carriages.

He raises an eyebrow, but smiles down at you all the same.

You giggle and duck your head, the wind blowing a gentle breeze through your hair so that it is covering your rose red blush.

He helps you up into the carriage, gentleman that he is, and you sit next to him not saying a word. Then, as if by magic, it happens. His hand is trembling ever so slightly, something you find ever so endearing, as he pulls up his arm and nestles it behind your neck, holding you close to him. His body is stiff; you know he is expecting you to recoil, to scream, to _anything. _

But you don't, instead you surprise him. You lean your head into his shoulder and, equally as shakily, you place your hand on his lap, entwining your fingers with his free ones.

And you don't say anything the whole way back.

**A/N: don't forget to review ;) and be sure to check out me other fics x **


End file.
